


Spiral - Spirale

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [32]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 85. Spiral - SpiraleAls Peter wiederholt mit Verletzungen auftaucht, für die er keine Erklärungen geben will, wächst in Justus und Bob ein schrecklicher Verdacht. Trotz allem, was sie bisher schon miteinander durchgestanden haben, sind sie für die längste Zeit vollkommen ratlos, wie sie ihrem Freund helfen können.
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Spiral - Spirale

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser Gedanke, dass Peters Eltern schreckliche Menschen sind, hat sich einfach in meinem Kopf festgesetzt. Hier setzt ihr Verhalten dem, was ich bisher in meinen Geschichten behandelt habe, allem noch einmal die Krone auf.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Es war noch viel zu früh an diesem Samstag Morgen, als Justus in die Zentrale kam, aber er hatte sich die ganze Nacht unruhig im Bett umher gewälzt und schließlich aufgegeben, auf den Schlaf zu warten. Etwas nagte seit Tagen an seinem Unterbewusstsein, aber es war nicht zu greifen.

Sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen half nicht weiter, also hatte Justus entschieden, es so gut wie möglich ruhen zu lassen und zu versuchen, sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. So früh am Morgen, an einem Wochenende und während sie keinen Fall zu lösen hatten, hieß das, dass Justus erste Wahl eines seiner Bücher war. Die Suche nach dem Buch, das er am vergangenen Tag begonnen hatte zu lesen, führte ihn noch vor dem Morgengrauen in die Zentrale.

Es war noch so dunkel, dass Justus das Licht in der Zentrale einschalten musste, um mehr als nur Schemen sehen zu können. In dem Moment, in dem die Deckenleuchte mit einem kurzen Flackern das Innere des Wohnwagens in gelbes Licht tauchte, vergaß Justus jedoch prompt sein Buch und die schlaflose Nacht.

Einen langen Augenblick starrte der erste Detektiv zu der Couch, auf der Peter lag, mit einem blauen Auge und einer aufgeplatzten Lippe, ohne recht zu begreifen, was er da sah. Als Peter sich am vergangenen Abend von der Zentrale auf den Heimweg gemacht hatte, war er unverletzt gewesen. Mit einem Mal fingen all die kleinen Puzzelteile, die Justus in den vergangen Tagen und Wochen nicht so richtig greifbar gewesen waren, an, an ihren Platz zu fallen, auch wenn sie weit davon entfernt waren, ein vollständiges Bild zu ergeben.

Er kämpfte den ersten Impuls nieder, Peter sofort zu wecken und zu fragen, was geschehen war. Vermutlich würde er ohnehin erneut keine klare Antwort bekommen. Stattdessen machte er auf dem Absatz kehrte und eilte in das Haus zurück, wo er das Medizinschränkchen seiner Tante plünderte, aus dem Tiefkühlschrank zwei Kühlpacks holte und sich ein Küchenhandtuch schnappte, um die Kühlpacks darin einwickeln zu können. Mit all diesen Dingen kehrte er in die Zentrale zurück, sortierte Verbandszeug und Desinfektionsmittel vor der Couch auf dem Boden und verstaute die Kühlbeutel zunächst einmal im Tiefkühlfach ihres kleinen Kühlschranks.

„Peter?“ Justus zog den Hocker neben die Couch und ließ sich darauf sinken. Als Peter nicht darauf reagiert, griff Justus nach der Schulter seines Freundes und schüttelte ihn leicht.

Peter fuhr hoch und Justus entging nicht, dass seine erste Reaktion war, die Arme schützend vor das Gesicht zu ziehen. Für einen langen Moment schien Peter sich nicht zu erinnern, wo er war, ehe sein Blick sich auf den ersten Detektiv fokussierte. „Just?“, fragte er verwirrt. „Was tust du hier?“

„Das sollte ich dich fragen“, erwiderte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Ich wollte mein Buch holen. Was ist mit deinem Gesicht passiert?“

„Nicht so wichtig“, murmelte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

Justus sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Jemand hat dich geschlagen“, stellte er fest. „Das ist wichtig.“

„Es war ein Unfall“, wehrte Peter ab.

„Unfall“, wiederholte Justus tonlos. „So sieht das nicht aus. Warst du damit beim Arzt?“

„Sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist“, erwiderte Peter.

„Also nicht“, schloss Justus. „Du solltest damit wirklich zu einen Arzt. Der Schädelknochen ist in den Augensockeln empfindlich gegen Schläge. Es könnte etwas gebrochen sein.“

„Quatsch“, murmelte Peter undeutlich.

Justus seufzte. „Nein, ist es nicht. Ganz abgesehen davon könntest du eine Gehirnerschütterung haben!“

Peter sah ihn finster an, was durch das halb zugeschwollene Auge viel an Effekt verlor. „Es ist Samstag der 07. September, Trump ist unser Präsident und wir sind in unserer Zentrale in Rocky Beach, in Kalifornien, in den USA. Zufrieden?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Justus, „nicht wirklich. Das schließt eine Gehirnerschütterung nicht aus und erst Recht keinen Schaden an deinen Knochen.“

„Mir ist nicht übel oder schwindelig. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen, aber das ist wohl kaum eine Überraschung. Und ich würde lieber weiter schlafen, statt sinnlose Unterhaltungen mit dir zu führen“, sagte Peter abweisend.

Justus ließ einen Moment frustriert den Kopf hängen, bevor er nach dem Desinfektionsspray und dem steril verpackten Wattetupfer griff. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen reinigte er den Riss in Peters Lippe und die leichte Abschürfung ein Stück unter dem Auge.

„Seit wann bist du hier?“

„Eins oder so. Ich hab nicht wirklich auf die Uhr gesehen“, antwortete Peter unwillig.

„Du weist wo der Ersatzschlüssel versteckt ist. Du hättest in meinem Zimmer auf dem Klappbett schlafen können, ohne Tante Mathilda oder Onkel Titus zu wecken.“ Justus musterte Peter besorgt. „Das wäre sehr viel gemütlicher gewesen, als hier.“

Peter zuckte kommentarlos mit den Schultern.

Justus seufzte erneut tief. „Aber dann hättest du dich gleich meinen Fragen stellen müssen. - Wenn du nur eh nicht vor hast sie zu beantworten, hättest du das auch sofort hinter dich bringen können.“

„Bist du fertig?“, fragte Peter.

„Ja.“ Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Pflaster würde nicht viel bringen. Aber wenn du nachher duschen willst, solltest du darauf achten, dass dir weder Seife noch Wasser ins Gesicht kommen. Ich habe ein Kühlpack hier, das hilft hoffentlich ein wenig mit der Schwellung.“

Peter nahm wortlos das Kühlpack entgegen und wickelte es selbst in das Geschirrtuch, ehe er es sich vorsichtig gegen sein Gesicht hielt. Er ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa sinken und starrte stur und wortlos an die Decke.

„Was ist passiert, Peter?“, fragte Justus erneut.

„Lass einfach gut sein“, murmelte der zweite Detektiv leise.

„Das kann ich nicht“, erwiderte Justus. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Zumal es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass du eine Verletzung hast, für die du keine Erklärung hast – oder geben willst.“

„Es war ein Unfall und meine eigene Schuld“, wiederholte Peter. „Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, okay?“

Justus schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit. „Jemand hat dich geschlagen, das kannst du nicht wegdiskutieren. Und wer immer es war, du kannst die Handlungen dieser Person nicht steuern, also kannst du mir nicht versprechen, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass auch dieses Mal gar nicht erst hätte geschehen dürfen.“

„Was ist so schwer daran zu verstehen, dass ich nicht darüber reden will?“, fuhr Peter ihn wütend an.

„Alles“, antwortete Justus. Er sah seinen Freund einen langen Moment an, erhielt aber keine weitere Reaktion. „Das Klappbett in meinem Zimmer ist immer noch gemütlicher als die Couch hier“, fuhr er schließlich fort. „Und etwas abgeschirmter gegen den Lärm, wenn hier der tägliche Betrieb los geht. Ich kann es dir schnell zu Recht machen, wenn du magst.“

Peter zuckte erst mit den Schultern, nickte aber nach einigen Momenten doch zustimmend. „Okay.“

„Willst du etwas gegen die Schmerzen haben?“, fragte Justus auf dem Weg zurück ins Haus.

Peter schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

Trotzdem machte Justus noch einmal am Medizinschränkchen seiner Tante halt und holte eine Packung Tylenol heraus und nahm eine Flasche Wasser mit auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer.

„Falls du deine Meinung änderst“, stellte er an Peter gewandt fest, während er das Gästebett und die Bettwäsche unter seinem Bett hervorzog und für Peter bereit machte. „Ich werde ab und an vorbei kommen und nach dem Rechten sehen. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, kannst du mich anrufen. Ich werde mein Handy bei mir haben und nicht weiter weg als in der Zentrale sein.“

Erneut zuckte Peter nur teilnahmslos mit den Schultern.

Justus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Versuch einfach, ein wenig zu schlafen“, sagte er leise, ehe er sein Zimmer verließ.

Eine Stunde später saß Justus brütend in der Zentrale, als Bob endlich hereingestürmt kam. „Entschuldigt die Verspätung, Kollegen, ich musste laufen, weil mein Rad einen Platten hat und der Käfer noch in der Werkstatt ist.“

„Es gab nicht wirklich einen Grund zur Eile“, stellte Justus fest.

Bob sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um. „Wo ist Peter? Sein Rad steht draußen.“

„In meinem Zimmer und ich hoffe sehr, er schläft.“ Justus sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Der Notfall, von dem ich geschrieben habe, ist Peter.“

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Bob alarmiert wissen.

„Das wüsste ich auch gern, aber Peter hat nicht viel dazu gesagt. Er hat ein blaues Auge und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe und hat den Großteil der Nacht wohl hier in der Zentrale verbracht“, berichtete Justus.

Bob ließ sich schwer auf die Couch fallen. „Und Peter hat gar nichts dazu gesagt?“

„Er hat gesagt es sei ein Unfall gewesen. Er sei selbst daran Schuld. Es würde nicht wieder vorkommen.“ Justus sah ganz genau, dass seinem Freund genau die selben Dinge durch den Kopf schossen wie ihm, als er Peter diese Dinge hatte sagen hören.

„Das klingt wie…“ Bob unterbracht sich selbst kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich denke, es ist genau das, wonach es klingt. Es ist nicht die erste Verletzung, die Peter nicht erklären mag“, stellte Justus fest.

„Oder für die er widersprüchliche Erklärungen gibt“, stimmte Bob ihm bitter zu.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du?“

„Du erinnerst dich an Peters verknacksten Fuß von vor ein paar Wochen?“, wollte Bob wissen. „Er hatte uns gesagt, es sei beim Training passiert. Vor einer Weile kam sein Coach zu mir und hat mich ermahnt, dass unsere Detektivspielchen Peters Chancen für ein Sportstipendium gefährden, wenn er sich dabei ständig verletzt, erst der Fuß und dann die Prellung an der Seite, knapp unter dem Brustkorb.“

„Prellung?“, hakte Justus alarmiert nach.

Bob nickte. „Ich habe ihn nach diesem Gespräch danach gefragt, als mir aufgefallen ist, dass er sich tatsächlich etwas steif bewegt. Er hat mir gesagt, er hätte auf der Treppe zu Hause eine Stufe verfehlt und sei gegen das Geländer gekracht, als er versucht hat, sich abzufangen. Aber abgesehen davon, dass er seinem Coach offenbar etwas anderes erzählt hatte, war er auch … ich kann es nicht begründen, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er gelogen hat.“

„Oder zumindest nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt hat“, stellte Justus fest. „Der Fuß war vor sieben Wochen. Drei Wochen davor habe ich das erste Mal blaue Flecken bei ihm gesehen, für die er nur sehr schwammige Erklärungen geben wollte.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Fuß war das erste, was mir aufgefallen ist.“

„Ich habe die blauen Flecken auch nur gesehen, weil er mit einer Falte an der Schulter an einem Nagel hängen geblieben ist und sich das halbe T-Shirt aufgerissen hat, als wir den Schuppen für Onkel Titus repariert haben. Er hat auch das aufs Training geschoben“, berichtete Justus.

Einen langen Moment starrten Bob und Justus sich ratlos und verzweifelt an.

„Du denkst, das ist bei ihm zu Hause passiert“, stellte der dritte Detektiv schließlich leise fest.

Justus nickte. „Wenn er auf dem Heimweg überfallen worden wäre, würde er das sagen. Er war definitiv zwischendurch zu Hause, weil er andere Kleidung trägt, als gestern. Und wenn es auf dem Heimweg passiert wäre, hätte er keinen Grund gehabt, mitten in der Nacht wieder hier her zu kommen.“

„Er hat sich zu Hause nicht sicher genug gefühlt, um dort zu schlafen“, murmelte Bob bleich.

„Ja.“

„Was tun wir? Was können wir tun? Wenn sein Vater ihn schlägt…“, begann Bob.

„Ich denke, es ist seine Mutter“, unterbrach Justus ihn kopfschüttelnd.

„Was?“ Bob sah ihn verdattert an.

„Ich hab einen ziemlich guten Blick auf seine Verletzungen werfen können und ich denke, es war ein Gegenstand, mit dem er geschlagen wurde. Peters erste Reaktion, als ich ihn geweckt habe, war die Arme vor den Kopf zu reißen. Er hat keine Abwehrverletzungen an den Unterarmen oder Händen. Das heißt, er hat gestern Abend nicht versucht sich zu verteidigen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er teilnahmslos da steht und sich von seinem Vater schlagen lässt. Bei seiner Mutter hingegen … wenn selbst nur einen Schlag abzublocken in einer Verletzung für sie resultieren kann…“ Justus starrte finster auf den Schreibtisch vor sich.

Bob holte tief Luft. „Die Frage bleibt: Was können wir tun?“

„Wir müssen Peter dazu bringen, mit uns zu reden“, stellte Justus fest. „Im Moment haben wir nur Vermutungen. Peter war mit keiner der Verletzungen der letzten Wochen beim Arzt, also haben wir nicht einmal Beweise, dass sie existiert haben.“

„Das kann nicht alles sein“, protestierte Bob. „Ich mache seit Wochen nichts anderes, als zu versuchen, Peter zum Reden zu bringen. Ich meine, ich habe bis gerade eben nicht ein einziges Mal darüber nachgedacht, dass er zu Hause Probleme haben könnte, aber … das irgendetwas nicht stimmt, war ziemlich offensichtlich.“

Justus verzog das Gesicht, weil es für ihn bis zu diesem Morgen nicht ganz so offensichtlich gewesen war. Andererseits hatten ihm die Informationen gefehlt, die Bob von Peters Coach bekommen hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass etwas im argen lag und es einfach nicht zu fassen bekommen. Es war frustrierend, so blind für etwas zu sein, dass direkt vor seiner Nase geschah; noch dazu einem seiner beiden besten Freunde.

„Du denkst wirklich, es sind seine Eltern?“, fragte Bob nachdenklich. „Mir ist nie irgendetwas aufgefallen … Und es gab eine Zeit, da war ich ständig drüben bei den Shaws, um Peter abzuholen.“

„Wen würde Peter sonst schützen, wenn nicht seine Eltern?“, fragte Justus. „Und er schützt die verantwortliche Person. Es gibt keinen anderen Grund, warum er nicht mit uns darüber reden will. Wir haben genug miteinander durchgemacht und genug Erfahrung mit de Polizei, dass er sehr genau weiß, dass er sich auf uns verlassen kann.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Wissen allein in dieser Situation ausreichend ist“, erwiderte Bob.

„Und ich denke, es würde ausreichen, wenn es nicht gerade seine Eltern wären“, stellte Justus überzeugt fest.

Bob nickte langsam. „Es … ist nur schwer vorzustellen. Ich habe nie einen schlechten Eindruck von ihnen gehabt.“

„Man kann nie wissen, wozu ein Mensch fähig ist. Und ehrlich gesagt kennen wir Peters Eltern kaum“, gab Justus zu bedenken. „Wir waren nie besonders willkommen bei ihnen im Haus und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir mal bei Peter geschlafen hätten. Aber Peter hat sowohl bei dir als auch bei mir Wechselsachen, Pyjama und Zahnbürste, genauso wie ich bei dir und du hier bei mir, weil wir oft genug beim jeweils anderen übernachten. Deine Eltern nehmen Peter und mich regelmäßig auf, als wären wir Teil der Familie und ich denke meine Tante und Onkel geben euch beiden das selbe Gefühl. Ich könnte dir nicht einmal eine Beschreibung von Peters Zimmer geben, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wann ich überhaupt das letzte Mal bei ihm war.“

„Ist es möglich, dass Peter schon immer Probleme zu Hause hatte und es ist uns einfach nicht aufgefallen?“, wollte Bob zweifelnd wissen.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Peter hatte vorher nie Verletzungen, die nicht eindeutig vom Training oder von unseren Fällen kamen. Aber … es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die keine physischen Spuren hinterlassen. Ich habe gerade eine Stunde damit verbracht, die letzten paar Monate zu analysieren und bin nicht sehr glücklich über die Dinge, die mir erst jetzt im Nachhinein aufgefallen sind.“

„Die da wären?“, hakte Bob nach.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, es war das erste Mal seit gut über einem Jahr, dass Peter auf einen Freitagabend nach Hause gefahren ist. So lange er noch mit Kelly zusammen war, hat er Freitag und Samstag immer bei ihr geschlafen. Und in den letzten paar Monaten hat er die Wochenenden bei einem von uns verbracht, wenn er nicht mit der Mannschaft unterwegs war, weil sie ein Auswärtsspiel hatten“, erklärte Justus. „Ich weiß nicht, wie oft er unter der Woche bei dir übernachtet, aber er hat es geschafft, im letzten Jahr jede Woche ein oder zwei Nächte hier zu verbringen, ohne dass mir die Häufigkeit auch nur aufgefallen ist.“

„Er schläft zwei oder drei Mal die Woche bei mir“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Zusätzlich zu den Wochenenden.“

„Womit maximal eine Nacht bleibt, die er zu Hause verbringen muss, wenn überhaupt“, schloss Justus. „Und wir haben es nicht einmal gemerkt. Peter muss eine Menge Energie da rein gesteckt haben, sich Ausreden auszudenken, bis es für uns so normal war, dass wir nicht mehr nachgefragt haben.“

„Wird nicht so einfach sein, ihn dazu zu bringen, jetzt mit uns zu reden, wenn er wirklich schon so lange so viel darin investiert zu verbergen, was bei ihm zu Hause vor sich geht“, gab Bob zu bedenken. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern frustriert durch die Haare. „Wir müssen doch mehr tun können!“

„Erinnerst du dich, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als du herausgefunden hast, das Peter und ich dich beschattet haben, am Anfang vom Fall Teufelsgeiger?“, fragte Justus.

Bob nickte langsam. „Das ist das letzte, was Peter im Moment gebrauchen kann“, stimmte er seinem Freund zu.

„Und ich fürchte, alles was wir sonst tun würden, würde genau dort hin führen“, fuhr Justus fort. „Wir könnten mit Kelly und Jeffrey reden, wobei ich bei beiden nicht sehe, dass es wirklich etwas Neues bringen würde. Wir könnten mit den Nachbarn der Shaws sprechen und versuchen Peter und seine Eltern zu beobachten. Aber all das würde Peter furchtbar misstrauisch machen, wenn er es raus bekommt.“

„Ich habe keine Idee, wie wir Peter dazu bringen sollen, sich uns anzuvertrauen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir noch einmal vor diesem Problem stehen würden, dass einer von uns nicht mit den anderen über seine Probleme spricht.“ Bob fuhr sich frustriert mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich dachte, spätestens nach deinem kleinen Ausflug nach Venezuela, wäre uns allen klar was für ein schwachsinniges Verhalten das ist.“

„Ich denke, es ist genau wie Venezuela und das ist aus Peters Sicht das Problem. Es geht um seine Eltern. Selbst wenn sie im Unrecht sind, will er sie beschützen. Und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er schon zu der Erkenntnis gekommen ist, dass sie tatsächlich im Unrecht sind. Ich fürchte, das ist in seiner Situation kein so einfacher Schritt“, gab Justus zu bedenken.

„Also, was tun wir?“, fragte Bob.

„Für heute sollten wir versuchen, ihn zum Arzt zu schaffen“, stellte Justus finster fest. „Und wenigstens Fotos von seinen Verletzungen machen, wenn wir das nicht schaffen! Der Rest … ich denke, wir müssen das erst einmal einfach auf uns zu kommen lassen. Vielleicht reicht es schon, wenn Peter merkt, dass wir endlich kapiert haben, dass er Hilfe braucht.“

Es war später Nachmittag, als Justus vor Cottas Haustür stand und nach einigem Zögern die Klingel betätigte. Der Tag war unendlich lang und frustrierend gewesen. Peter war vollkommen verschlossen und Bob und Justus hatten nicht gewagt, ihn zu sehr zu drängen. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass sie keinen Schritt weiter waren, als am Morgen.

Justus hatte sich, nach Absprache mit Bob und seinem Onkel, unter einem Vorwand davor gedrückt, mit seinen beiden Freunden Onkel Titus zu einer Auktion zu begleiten. Kaum dass sie das Gelände des Gebrauchtwarencenters in Titus Transporter verlassen hatten, hatte Justus sich auf den Weg hier her gemacht. Vielleicht konnte ein inoffzielles Gespräch mit ihrem Freund von der Polizei ihnen weiterhelfen.

„Guten Abend, Justus“, stellte Cotta überrascht fest. „Ein seltener Anblick, dich ohne deine Freunde zu sehen!“

„Peter und Bob sind beschäftigt“, erwiderte Justus unbehaglich. „Aber … wir haben eine Reihe … inoffizieller Fragen an Sie und ich wollte damit nicht warten.“

Cotta musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Okay. Komm herein“, bat er und führte Justus in seine Küche. „Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?“

Der erste Detektiv schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke.“ Er blieb nervös stehen, auch nachdem Cotta ihm stumm einen Platz am Küchentisch angeboten und sich selbst gesetzt hatte.

„Es ist für gewöhnlich nicht deine Art mit Fragen hinter dem Berg zu halten, Justus“, stellte Cotta fest, als Justus zu lange schwieg.

„Wir finden uns mit unseren Fällen für gewöhnlich auch nicht in Situationen wieder, in denen wir so gar nicht wissen, was wir tun sollen!“, erwiderte Justus gereizter, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Wir haben einen Freund, von dem wir denken, dass er zu Hause Probleme hat. Unser Problem ist, dass er bisher nicht bereit ist, mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen oder auch nur zuzugeben, dass da etwas schief läuft.“

Cotta musterte ihn von seinem Platz am Küchentisch eingehend. „Sprechen wir über Peter oder über Bob?“

Justus runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Woher…“

„Ich kenne euch alle drei sehr gut“, antwortete Cotta lächelnd. „Es gibt nicht viele Situationen, in denen ihr euch nicht zu helfen wisst. Und du bist allein hier. Ich nehme an, wer immer von beiden nicht betroffen ist, ist im Moment damit beschäftigt, den anderen abzulenken.“

„Ja“, gab Justus zu. „Peter“, sagte er nach einem langen Moment des Zögerns und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es geht um Peter.“

„Erzähl mir, was vorgefallen ist“, bat Cotta einfühlsam.

Justus fasste zusammen, was er am Morgen mit Bob erörtert hatte, und Cottas Gesicht verfinsterte sich mit jedem Wort. „Aber wir haben nichts weiter als unsere Vermutungen“, schloss er. „Und alles, was wir sonst tun würden, birgt die Gefahr, Peters Vertrauen in uns zu erschüttern. Bob und ich sind uns einig, dass wir das auf jeden Fall vermeiden müssen.“

„Das ist wohl das Beste“, stimmte Cotta ihm zu. „Konntet ihr Peter überzeugen, heute zu einem Arzt zu gehen?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich konnte Fotos von seinem Gesicht und seinen Armen machen. Er hat nicht eine einzige Abwehrverletzung, Inspektor.“

„Und daraus habt ihr geschlossen, dass seine Mutter die Verantwortliche ist?“, fragte Cotta.

„Ja. Sich gegen sie zu wehren würde die Gefahr bergen, sie dabei zu verletzen. Ich sehe nicht, dass Peter das jemals in Kauf nehmen würde, egal was das für ihn bedeutet“, stellte Justus fest.

„Was hat Peter euch darüber gesagt? Er wird kaum geschwiegen haben, als ihr gefragt habt, was passiert ist“, wollte Cotta wissen.

„Er hätte genauso gut nichts sagen können“, erwiderte Justus finster. „Er sei selbst schuld, es wäre ein Versehen gewesen, es würde nicht wieder vorkommen.“

„Das sind … sehr typische Aussagen“, stellte Cotta betroffen fest.

„Ich weiß. Und es war das, was für mich heute morgen endlich den Groschen hat fallen lassen.“ Justus fuhr sich nervös mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Es hätte mir – uns früher auffallen müssen. Es ist so verflucht offensichtlich!“

„Es ist offensichtlich, wenn man es weiß“, stimmte Cotta ihm zu. „Aber solch ein Verhalten schleicht sich in der Regel langsam ein, Justus. Und das ist ein Grund dafür, dass es so schwer zu erkennen ist, gerade wenn man so nah an der Situation dran ist, wie Bob und du. Das ist eines der Dinge, die diese … Art von Fällen so frustrierend machen.“

Justus sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Was können Bob und ich tun, um Peter zu helfen?“

„Und das ist die andere Seite, die diese Situation so schwer macht“, gab Cotta zu. „So lang Peter die Person deckt, die ihn verletzt, und ihr keine anderen Beweise findet, gibt es nicht viel was ihr tun könnt. Und selbst wenn Peter sich entscheidet mit dir oder Bob über seine Probleme zu reden, ist das nicht unbedingt ein all zu großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Er muss bereit sein, mit mir oder einem meiner Kollegen oder auch jemandem vom Jugendamt zu reden.“

„Das ist alles?“, fragte Justus tonlos. „Ich hatte gehofft…“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Cotta mitfühlend, als der erste Detektiv nicht weiter sprach. „In Situationen wie dieser ist unsere Gesetzeslage unendlich frustrierend. Aber wenn wir anfangen jemanden strafrechtlich zu verfolgen, gegen den wir nur einen klein, wagen Verdacht wegen häuslicher Gewalt haben, dauert es nicht lange, bis wir Unschuldige ins Gefängnis stecken, nur weil ein wütender Nachbar behauptet, er hätte einen Mord beobachtet.“

Justus schnaubte. Aber er wusste, worauf Cotta hinaus wollte, auch wenn der Vergleich vielleicht überzogen wirkte.

„Wir kämpfen in Fällen von häuslicher Gewalt sehr viel weniger gegen die Täter und sehr viel mehr gegen die menschliche Psychologie bei allen beteiligten, nicht einmal nur bei Opfern und Tätern selbst“, fuhr Cotta fort. „Du machst dir Vorwürfe, Peters Probleme nicht früher bemerkt zu haben. Aber Tatsache ist, dass Bob und du sehr viel schneller auf Peters Probleme aufmerksam geworden sind, als andere in eurer Situation.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Das geht seit mindestens einem Jahr!“, stellte er aufgebracht fest.

„Nicht die körperliche Gewalt. Und verbale und psychische Gewalt sind sehr viel schwerer zu entdecken, nicht zuletzt, weil ihre Folgen sehr viel länger brauchen, bis sie offensichtlich sind. Und Peters Methode, damit umzugehen, weicht nicht all zu weit von eurem üblichen Verhalten ab“, gab Cotta zu bedenken. „Nach allem, was ich von euch weiß, ist es alles andere als ungewöhnlich, dass der eine beim anderen schläft, in welcher Kombination auch immer.“

Justus nickte. Er hatte das Klappbett in seinem Zimmer bereit stehen, weil Peter und Bob schon regelmäßig bei ihm geschlafen hatten, da waren sie noch nicht zur Schule gegangen. In dem kleinen Bad, dass er eigentlich für sich selbst hatte, lagen Zahnbürsten und Deo bereit, sowohl von Peter als auch von Bob, und das seit Jahren; in seinem Kleiderschrank gab es ein Fach, in dem sowohl von Peter als auch von Bob ein Schlafanzug, eine Jeans, ein T-Shir und ein oder zwei Boxershorts lagen, für den Fall, dass sie spontan bei ihm schliefen. Und das sah bei Bob zu Hause für Justus und Peter nicht anders aus.

„Peter konnte ein Sicherheitsnetz nutzen, dass bereits vorhanden war“, stellte Cotta fest. „Und wenn er im letzten Jahr so wenig Zeit zu Hause verbracht hat, wie du vermutest, dann wird er sich hoffentlich den meisten kritischen Situation entzogen haben können.“

„Aber heißt das nicht, die Eskalation der letzten Monate ist gravierender, als sie auf den ersten Blick erscheint?“, wollte Justus besorgt wissen.

„Vielleicht“, gab Cotta zu. „Aber wir haben nichts weiter als Vermutungen darüber, was bei Peter zu Hause vor sich geht, und darauf eine Meinung aufzubauen ist keine gute Idee.“

„Wir sollen also einfach nur abwarten?“, fragte Justus gereizt.

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ihr könnt eine Menge für Peter tun. Seid für ihn da, unterstützt ihn in dem, was er bereits tut, um sich zu schützen. Verliert nicht die Geduld mit Peter. Seine Verschlossenheit hat nichts mit fehlendem Vertrauen zu tun.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Justus unbehaglich.

Cotta sah ihn ernst an. „Nur weil du etwas gelesen hast, heißt das nicht, dass du es wirklich verinnerlicht hast“, stellte er sanft fest. „Ich weiß, wie schwer diese Situation auch für dich und Bob ist und noch sein wird.“

„Am liebsten würde ich Peters Eltern über diesen ganzen Mist einfach zur Rede stellen“, gab Justus zu.

„Das ist erfahrungsgemäß keine gute Idee. Nicht, so lange Peter sich nicht zumindest ein wenig über diese Situation geöffnet hat. Sie würden sich angegriffen fühlen und das vermutlich an Peter auslassen und Peter würde daraufhin Einmischungen von Außen mit negativen Konsequenzen assoziieren. Aber sobald Peter auch nur inoffiziell unter Freunden bereit ist, seine Probleme zu thematisieren, werde ich der erste sein, der bei seinen Eltern vor der Tür steht. Ich werde deutlich mehr Eindruck bei ihnen hinterlassen können, als du“, erwiderte Cotta.

Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, nichts tun zu können und abwarten zu müssen. Nachdem sie es nun wusste, dass bei Peter etwas im argen lag, war es unmöglich es nicht jeden Tag und in so vielem, was er tat, zu sehen. Justus und Bob begannen so gut es ging, Peter aktiv in seiner für ihn sicherlich aufwendigen Zeitplanung zu unterstützen.

Der erste Detektiv war sich sicher, dass ihr Freund schon sehr schnell durchschaute, was sie taten, und dennoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und wies weiterhin jede noch so vorsichtige Frage seiner Freunde zurück. Es war ein frustrierendes Gefühl, darauf warten zu müssen, dass erneut etwas geschah, vor allen Dingen weil es hieß darauf zu warten, dass Peter erneut in irgendeiner Weise Schaden durch seine Eltern erfuhr.

Als das Warten endlich ein Ende fand, brachte das keinerlei Erleichterung.

Justus und Peter hatten auf der Terrasse der Shaws all ihre Recherchen für ihr Geschichts-Referate verteilt und waren mit der Ausarbeitung beschäftigt, während sie darauf warteten, dass der Geschirrspüler fertig wurde.

Peter hatte sich nach langen Wochen des hinaus Schiebens nicht mehr davor drücken können, nach Hause zu kommen und all die Arbeit im Haushalt zu erledigen, die seine Aufgaben waren. Justus hatte nicht gezögert seine Hilfe anzubieten, um Peter begleiten zu können, während Bob zu seinem großen Missfallen verhindert gewesen war.

Auf der Liste, die Mrs. Shaw hinterlassen hatte, hatte auch der Geschirrspüler gestanden, aber ihnen war erst ganz zum Schluss aufgefallen, dass Peters Eltern ihn am Morgen gar nicht angestellt hatten. Um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken hatte Justus an ihre Referate erinnert, obwohl es Peter sichtlich schwer fiel, sich in diesem Haus überhaupt zu konzentrieren. Für Justus war das nur eine weitere Bestätigung der Vermutungen, die sie seit Wochen hegten.

Irgendwann war Peter aufgesprungen mit der Begründung ihnen etwas zu trinken zu holen, aber Justus vermutete, dass sein Freund einfach nur nicht mehr still sitzen konnte. Für ein paar Minuten überließ Justus ihn sich selbst, dann folgte er ihm in die Küche, ursprünglich in der Hoffnung, Peter in seiner Nervosität vielleicht endlich zum Reden zu bringen. Stattdessen fand er neben Peter auch Mrs. Shaw in der Küche, von der er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wann sie nach Hause gekommen war. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und bemerkte Justus nicht in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

„Ich bin deine Ausreden Leid,Peter!“, fuhr sie ihren Sohn gereizt an.

Peter seufzte. „Ich bin hier und habe die Liste abgearbeitet, oder nicht? Das einzige, was fehlt, ist der Geschirrspüler. Und der läuft noch, wie du siehst!“ Er öffnete die Schublade mit dem Besteck und griff hinein.

„Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit mir!“, erwiderte Mrs. Shaw gereizt. Sie schlug die Schublade zu, ehe Peter Gelegenheit hatte, seine Hand wieder heraus zu zeihen. “Und sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn …“

„Hallo Mrs. Shaw“, unterbrach Justus sie finster, aber sein Blick war besorgt auf Peter gerichtete, der seine Hand mit einem schmerzhaften Aufschrei zurückgezogen hatte und sie jetzt an seine Brust presste.

Mrs. Shaw wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Justus!“ Aber die Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht wich schnell einem missbilligendem Stirnrunzeln. „Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?“

Justus hob die Augenbrauen und begegnete ihrem Blick unberührt. „Peter hat mich herein gelassen als wir vor drei Stunden hier ankamen, damit wir seine Aufgaben abarbeiten konnten.“

Mrs. Shaw verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mein Sohn hat mich darüber informiert, dass diese Liste abgearbeitet ist. Es ist also an der Zeit für dich zu gehen!“

Justus nickte. „Ganz Ihrer Meinung. Und Peter wird mich begleiten. Wir können unsere Geschichtsprojekte auch bei mir beenden.“

„Geschichte, natürlich.“ Mrs. Shaw schnaubte ungläubig. „Mein Sohn wird hier bleiben und …“

„Die Alternative ist, dass ich Cotta anrufe“, unterbrach Justus sie und verschränkte seinerseits die Arme vor der Brust.

„Just!“, rief Peter verzweifelt und den Kopf schüttelnd.

Mrs. Shaw lächelte herablassend. „Und weswegen sollte euer Inspektor sich dafür interessieren, dass Peter Hausarrest hat?“

„Er wird sehr interessiert daran sein, was ich gerade beobachtet habe“, versicherte Justus und ignorierte Peters stärker werdendes Kopfschütteln. „Vor ein paar Wochen über das blaue Augen konnten wir nur begründete Vermutungen anstellen. Dieses Mal gibt es wirklich nichts zu spekulieren.“

Mrs. Shaw stieß ein kurzes, spöttisches Lachen aus. „Und was bitte glaubst du beobachtet zu haben? Peters Ungeschicklichkeit dabei, eine Schublade zu bedienen?“

Justus lächelte freudlos. „Das ist eine genauso lächerliche Ausrede, wie zu behaupten, jemand mit einem blauen Auge sei gegen eine Tür gelaufen.“

„Lass gut sein, Just!“, bat Peter leise.

Justus sah zu ihm und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht. - Was immer in diesem Haus vor sich geht findet jetzt ein Ende.“ Er richtete seinen Blick auf Mrs. Shaw. „Egal ob Peter bereit ist darüber zu sprechen oder nicht. Das ist kein Schutz mehr für Sie.“

„Spar dir deine leeren Drohungen und verlasse mein Haus, Justus“, fuhr Mrs. Shaw ihn an. „Und komme nicht zurück, du bist hier nicht willkommen. Das selbe gilt für Bob!“

„Ich gehe nicht ohne Peter“, beharrte Justus. „Letztendlich spielt es keine Rolle, ob Sie die Polizei rufen oder ich, wenn Sie es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen wollen!“

Mrs Shaw schnaubte. „Dann nimm ihn halt mit. Früher oder später wird er schon zurück gekrochen kommen!“

Justus nickte grimmig. „Lass uns unsere Sachen zusammen packen und zum Schrottplatz fahren, Peter.“

Peter seufzte, aber nach einem unsicheren Blick zu seiner Mutter nickte er und lief an ihr und Justus vorbei aus der Küche hinaus Richtung Terrasse, seine Hand noch immer gegen sich gepresst.

Justus hielt seinen Blick auf Mrs. Shaw gerichtet. „Peter wird keinen Grund haben, zurück gekrochen zu kommen, wie Sie es ausgedrückt haben. Bob, Cotta und ich wissen seit langer Zeit, was los ist. Der einzige Grund, dass Cotta noch nicht persönlich bei Ihnen war, ist Peters Zurückhaltung darin, darüber zu sprechen, was Sie tun.“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du schon wieder glaubst, dir einzubilden“, erwiderte Mrs. Shaw kalt.

Justus war erleichtert, dass sie sich nach diesen Worten umdrehte und die Küche durch die andere Tür zum Flur hin verließ. Er atmete tief durch, ehe er sich selbst umwandte und auf die Terrasse lief, wo Peter mehr schlecht als recht mit einer Hand ihre Unterlagen zusammen packte.

„Wie geht‘s der Hand?“, fragte Justus leise, während er begann seinem Freund zu helfen.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut weh, aber ich kann alles bewegen. - Das war wirklich nicht, wonach es aussah, Just!“

Justus seufzte tief. „Lass uns später darüber reden, okay?“

Er versuchte, die aufkommende Wut herunter zu schlucken, weil er wusste, dass es unangebracht war, auf seinen Freund wütend zu sein. Es war der Frust darüber, dass Peter selbst jetzt noch versuchte zu leugnen, was seine Mutter tat.

Sie schwiegen, während sie ihre Rucksäcke packten und das Haus durchquerten. Erst als sie an Peters Wagen ankamen und dieser den Autoschlüssel hervor holte, streckte Justus ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Ich fahre“, entschied er. „Mit der Hand wirst du nicht richtig schalten können!“

Peter zögerte einen langen Moment, übergab seinen Schlüssel aber schließlich wortlos und mit einem finsteren Blick an den ersten Detektiv.

Als Justus den Wagen aus der Straße lenkte, in der das Haus der Shaws stand, sagte er schließlich: „Ich denke, was ich gesehen habe, war genau das wonach es aussah, Peter.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war ein Versehen!“

„Wäre es ein Versehen gewesen, hätte sie anderes darauf reagiert, denkst du nicht?“ Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Sie hat sich nicht erschrocken, sie hat sich nicht entschuldigt, sie hat nicht gefragt, ob du Hilfe brauchst.“

„Nur weil du sie abgelenkt hast“, protestierte Peter schwach.

Justus schnaubte, aber er verkniff sich sein spöttisches Kommentar. Stattdessen holte er tief Luft. „Peter, denkst du nicht, es ist an der Zeit, dass du … dass wir darüber reden, was bei dir zu Hause vor sich geht?“

„Es geht gar nichts vor“, beharrte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

„Deine Mutter hat gerade ihre Wut auf was auch immer in einer Art und Weise ausgelassen, die dazu führte, dass du jetzt verletzt bist. Und sie hat in keiner Weise darauf reagiert“, erwiderte Justus hart. „Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie auch für dein blaues Auge vor ein paar Wochen verantwortlich war!“

„Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass das ein Unfall war!“, beharrt Peter. „Es war meine eigenen Schuld.“

Justus schnaubte erneut, und dieses Mal konnte der Spott nicht zurück halten. „Lass mich raten, weil du gegen eine Tür gelaufen bist?“

Peter sagte nichts darauf. Stattdessen starrte er auf die Straße vor ihnen, bis er misstrauisch feststellte: „Das ist nicht der Weg zum Schrottplatz.“

„Richtig.“ Justus nickte. „Das ist der Weg zum Krankenhaus.“

„Krankenhaus?“, fragte Peter überrascht. „Das ist wirklich übertrieben!“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist es nicht.“

„Du willst mich in die Notaufnahme schicken, weil ich mir die Finger ein wenig eingeklemmt habe?“, fragte Peter spöttisch.

Justus seufzte tief. „Du hast in den nächsten Wochen jedes Wochenende ein Spiel. Und die Chancen sind hoch, dass jetzt im Moment bei jedem davon diverse Trainer von Colleges da sein könnten. Du kannst es dir nicht leisten, durch Verletzungen auszufallen.“

Für ihn war das nicht der wichtigste Grund, warum er Peter zum Arzt bringen wollte. Aber er vermutete, dass er Peter niemals dazu überredet bekam, tatsächlich in die Notaufnahme zu gehen, wenn er ihm erklärte, dass die Untersuchung dort endlich etwas handfestes sein würde, dass sie gegen seine Eltern in der Hand hatten. Also wich Justus auf den Grund aus, den Peter hoffentlich ernst nehmen würde.

„Aber nicht wegen mir“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Wenn, dann sind die wegen Cory da!“

„Das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht auch ein genaues Auge auf dich werfen werden“, stellte Justus fest. „Diese Leute werden jetzt entscheiden, ob es sich für sie lohnt nächstes Jahr für dich zurück zu kommen, oder nicht. Da solltest du nicht verletzungsbedingt ausfallen, wenn Baskettball am College noch immer dein Ziel ist.“

Peter öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Er sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, weg von Justus.

Justus seufzte tief. „Wir wollen dir helfen, Peter! - Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Es ist wirklich frustrierend, dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie du immer wieder mit Verletzungen auftauchst und nichts tun zu können!“

„Glaubst du nicht, du übertreibst ein wenig?“, fragte Peter gereizt.

„Nein.“ Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Erinnerst du dich, als wir Jelena kennen gelernt haben und Bob sich so abweisend verhaltet hat?“

Peter schnaubte. „Das ist wohl kaum zu vergleichen!“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Du hast Recht, das hier ist schlimmer, weil Bob nur Lügen erzählt hat und uns ausgewichen ist, und sich immerhin nicht mit Verletzungen in die Zentrale geflüchtet hat, für die er dann nur fadenscheinige Ausreden vorbringen wollte.“

Er atmete tief durch und schloss seine Hände fester um das Lenkrad. „Wie auch immer, warum ich eigentlich darauf kam ist, dass die Situation jetzt gerade für Bob und mich nicht sehr viel anders ist, als es für uns beide damals mit Bob war. Nur dass es sich dieses Mal nicht so einfach klären lässt. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie wir es überhaupt klären können! Aber um dich herum zu arbeiten, um dir irgendwie helfen zu können, statt mit dir zusammen arbeiten zu können, ist ein schreckliches Gefühl.“

Peters Schultern sackten ein wenig nach vorn und er verlor seine abwehrende Haltung, saß aber weiterhin von Justus abgewandt und schwieg erneut.

Justus beließ es dabei. Auch weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst noch tun oder sagen konnte, um zu Peter durchzudringen. Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander, währen Justus den MG vor dem Krankenhaus parkte und sie darauf warteten aufgerufen zu werden, nachdem sie sich angemeldet hatten.

Eine halbe Stunde nach ihrer Ankunft in der Notaufnahme saß Justus allein im Wartebereich, weil er Peter nicht zum Röntgen hatte begleiten dürfen. Er vermutete stark, dass man sie in voller Absicht voneinander getrennt hatte, damit ein Arzt oder der Pfleger mit Peter allein sprechen konnte, nachdem Justus seinen Freund mit finsterer Mine über den so genannten Unfallhergang verbessert hatte. Peter hatte hatte begonnen zu erzählen, dass er sich selbst ungeschickter Weise die Finger eingeklemmt hatte und Justus hatten den strafenden Blick seines Freundes rundheraus ignoriert, als er eingeschritten war, um zu berichten, was sich tatsächlich ereignet hatte.

Justus schreckte auf, als sich jemand schwer auf den Platz neben ihm fallen ließ. Als er aufsah, erblicke er zu seiner Überraschung Cotta neben sich.

„Wie geht es Peter?“, fragte der Inspektor, ohne eine Begrüßung.

Justus blinzelte verwirrt. „Er ist im Röntge, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Finger nur gequetscht sind und keine Knochen verletzt wurden. - Was tun Sie hier?“

„Ich war hier um eine Patientin zu befragen“, erklärte Cotta. „Und auf dem Weg nach Draußen bat mich eine der Schwestern mit dem Freund eines jungen Patienten zu sprechen, der einen Verdacht über häusliche Gewalt geäußert hat.“

Justus schnaubte. „Kein Verdacht mehr. Ich habe es dieses Mal mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Aber Peter versucht immer noch es zu leugnen.“

Cotta nickte langsam. „Erzähl mir, was passiert ist!“

Justus folgte der Aufforderung. Als er endete, saß er nach vorn gebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Peter behauptet steif und fest, es wäre ein Versehen gewesen!“

„Du solltest ihm ein wenig Zeit lassen.“ Cotta hatte seine Hand zusichernd auf Justus Rücken gelegt. „Er hat viel Kraft darin investiert, diese Dinge vor euch verborgen zu halten. Das wird nicht einfach aufzugeben sein, selbst wenn er weiß, dass es nichts mehr zu leugnen gibt. Lass uns hoffen, dass er nur ein paar Stunden braucht, um sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen.“

„Und wenn nicht?“, fragte Justus verzweifelt.

Er hatte ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass Peter auf die Idee kommen könnte, in das Haus seiner Eltern zurück zu kehren und dieses Mal weder Justus noch Bob mitzunehmen. Die Dinge, die er Peter vorgehalten hatten, um zu begründen, dass Mrs. Shawas Attacke alles andere als ein Versehen gewesen waren, hatten ihn selbst tief erschüttert. Er wollte seinen Freund auf gar keinen Fall noch einmal mit dieser Frau allein lassen.

„Wir werden sehen“, antwortete Cotta ruhig. „Ich werde morgen vorbeikommen, um selbst mit Peter zu sprechen. Und ich werde auf jeden Fall das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern suchen, inoffiziell zunächst.“

Justus holte zitternd Luft. „Peter muss aus diesem Haus raus. Das ist die einzige Lösung, die ich sehe! Mrs. Shaw war … eiskalt. Peter stand fast mit Tränen in Augen neben ihr und sie hat kein bisschen darauf reagiert.“

„Aber offenbar wollte sie einer Begegnung mit mir dennoch aus dem Weg gehen“, erinnerte Cotta. „Das lässt hoffen, dass ein Besuch von mir zumindest eine gewisse Wirkung zeigen wird. - Es ist gut, dass Peter hier ist und dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass seine Verletzung nicht ungefragt als Unfall aufgenommen wird.“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Glauben Sie wirklich, das wird helfen?“

„Es ist zumindest einen Versuch wert“, erwiderte Cotta. „Wann hat Peter morgen Schulschluss?“

„Kurz nach zwei.“ Justus drehte den Kopf zu Cotta. „Wollen Sie etwa zur Schule kommen?“

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, es ist besser, dieses Gespräch auf dem Schrottplatz zu führen.“

„Dann halb drei. Eher sind wir auf keinen Fall da“, stellte Justus fest.

Justus wartete zwei Stunde, ehe Peter zu ihm zurück kehrte, die Finger in einem Verband und mit finsterem Blick, der immer ein Stück an Justus vorbei ging. Peter strafte ihn mit eisigen Schweigen auf dem ganzen Weg zum Gebrauchtwarencenter T. Jonas und Justus nahm es wortlos hin. Er hätte es vermutlich ohnehin nur noch schlimmer gemacht, wenn er versucht hätte ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Als sie schließlich die Zentrale betraten, ließ Peter sich schwer auf das Sofa fallen und starrte Justus finster an. „Ich darf diesen Samstag nicht spielen, und ob ich nächsten Samstag spielen darf, wird sich noch entscheiden. Bist du zufrieden?“

Justus hob mit einem Seufzen die Schultern. „Besser, als wenn du Samstag an den Start gegangen wärst und du es während des Spiels durch eine erneute Verletzung schlimmer gemacht hättest. - Und zufrieden wäre ich, wenn deine Mutter eine anständige Person wäre.“

Peter rieb sich mit der unverletzten Hand über die Stirn. „Kannst du es nicht einfach gut sein lassen?“

„Kann ich nicht“, erwiderte Justus finster. „Weil ich Angst habe, dass es immer weiter eskalieren wird, ganz besonders nachdem ich sie vorhin erlebt habe.“

Peter schnaubte. „Du machst aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten! Du siehst Probleme, wo es keine gibt! Und du bist der einzige, der sie sieht!“

„Das bin ich nicht!“

„Okay, du und Bob seid die einzigen“, erwiderte Peter spöttisch.

Justus zögerte einen langen Moment. „Und Cotta.“

Peter setzte sich auf und starrte Justus aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du hast Cotta da mit rein gezogen?“

Justus verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Schon vor Wochen. Aber heute hat jemand im Krankenhaus ihn zu mir geschickt als du im Röntgen warst, weil er sowieso gerade da war.“

Peter war alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. „Du hast kein Recht die Polizei in meine Familienangelegenheiten hineinzuziehen!“

„Hab ich nicht.“ Justus atmete tief durch. „Ich habe einen Freund um Rat gefragt, in einer Situation in der ich mich absolut hilflos fühle. - Cotta als Polizisten hat das Krankenhaus mit einbezogen. Und das bedeutet, dass die Leute dort wohl das selbe Problem sehen, wie ich.“

„Das hätten sie nicht, wenn du einfach deine Klappe gehalten hättest! Oder mich gar nicht erst dahin gebracht hättest!“, protestierte Peter finster.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Cotta würde gern mit dir reden.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Da gibt‘s nichts zu reden!“

„Vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja noch.“ Justus seufzte tief. Seinen Freund zu drängen würde gar nichts bringen, also war es wohl ratsam das Thema für eine Weile Ruhen zu lassen. „In der Zwischenzeit sollten wir vermutlich tatsächlich an Geschichte weiter arbeiten.“

Peter öffnete den Mund, als wollte er protestieren, aber dann schloss er ihn wieder und hob die Schultern. Justus nahm das als kleinen Sieg hin und begann ihre Unterlagen in der Zentrale auszubreiten. Auch hier in der Zentrale war Peter nur halb bei der Sache, aber Justus leitete ihn so gut es ging durch die Ausarbeitung seines Referats.

Der Abend war schon deutlich voran geschritten, als Justus von seiner Tante auf den Schrottplatz gerufen wurde. Er folgte dem Ruf seiner Tante nur widerwillig, weil er nichts gegen Peters Argument vorbringen konnte, dass dieser mit seiner Hand kaum würde helfen können. Justus wollte seinen Freund im Moment wirklich nicht allein lassen, aber er konnte auch gut verstehen, dass Peter vermutlich gern für eine Weile allein sein wollte.

Tante Mathilda brauchte Hilfe dabei, die letzten Kunden auf dem Gebrauchtwarencenter zu bedienen, so dass sie den Betrieb für diesen Abend schließen konnten. Justus verbrachte fast eine Stunde damit, zuerst die beiden letzten Kunden freundlich und geduldig aber dennoch bestimmt zu einer Entscheidung zu bewegen und im Anschluss seiner Tante und seinem Onkel dabei zu helfen, Ordnung zu schaffen.

Als er in die Zentrale zurückkehrte und Peter dort nicht fand, machte er sich zunächst keine Sorgen. Peter wusste, wann seine Tante das Abendbrot auf den Tisch stellte und Justus erwartete, seinen Freund im Haus anzutreffen. Als er jedoch den Schrottplatz in Richtung des Wohnhauses verließ, stellte er mit Unbehagen fest, dass Peters Wagen nicht mehr auf dem Platz stand, an dem er ihn bei ihrer Ankunft abgestellt hatte.

Justus eilte ins Haus und in die Küche. „Tante Mathilda, hast du Peter gesehen?“

Seine Tante drehte sich vom Herd halb zu ihm. „Er hat sich vor etwas über einer halben Stunde verabschiedet.“

Justus fluchte leise.

Tante Mathilda runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Gar nichts stimmt!“ Justus fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich hätte ihn nicht allein lassen sollen. So eine verfl…“ Er biss sich auf die Zunge, als er den mahnenden Blick seiner Tante sah. „Hat er dir gesagt, wo er hin will?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er hat mir nur gesagt, dass er doch nicht mit uns essen würde.“

Justus seufzte frustriert. „Okay.“ Blieb zu hoffen, dass Peter zu Bob gefahren war und nicht zurück zum Haus seiner Eltern. „Danke, Tante Mathilda.“

Er drehte sich um und griff nach seinem Handy, noch ehe er die Küche ganz durch die Tür zur Veranda verlassen hatte. Peter nahm seinen Anruf nicht entgegen, aber bei Bob klingelte es nur zwei Mal, ehe er sich meldete.

„Bist du schon wieder zu Hause?“, fragte Justus ohne Begrüßung.

„Seit ein paar Minuten“, antwortete Bob. „Was ist los?“

„Ist Peter bei dir?“

„Nein“, kam die zögernde Antwort.

„Kannst du zu den Shaws rüber gehen und nachsehen, ob Peters Wagen da steht?“, bat Justus.

„Stand er grad noch nicht. Dad ist von der Seite her zu uns gefahren“, erwiderte Bob. „Ist etwas passiert.“

Justus holte tief Luft und berichtete in knappen Worten, was er bei den Shaws beobachtet hatte, von seinem kurzen Gespräch mit Cotta und von Peters Reaktion zu all dem. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dachte ihn allein zu lassen sei eine gute Idee!“

Bob atmete hörbar aus. „Wir können kaum die ganze Zeit über Peter wachen. - Bleibt die Frage, wo er hin gegangen sein könnte. Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass er so schnell zu seinen Eltern zurück gehen wird.“

„Wenn ich ihn so sehr bedrängt habe, dass er weder bei dir noch bei mir bleiben will, dann ist das vielleicht seine einzige Möglichkeit“, erinnerte Justus. „Jeffrey fällt mir noch ein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass dessen Eltern Peter für mehr als eine Nacht tolerieren werden.“

„Und einer seiner Teamkollegen?“, fragte Bob.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „So guten Kontakt hat er zu keinem von ih-“

„Mr. Peck!“, unterbracht Bob ihn aufgeregt.

Justus blinzelte verwirrt. „Was?“

„Peter hat ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Großvater. Vielleicht ist er dort“, erklärte Bob.

„Möglich.“ Justus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Aber auch, wenn er sich vor seiner Mutter verstecken will?“

„Einen Versuch ist es wert.“

„Du rufst bei Jeffrey an und ich bei Mr. Peck“, entschied Justus.

Bob stöhnte. „Warum muss ich mit Jeffrey reden?“

Trotz seiner Sorge musste Justus kurz grinsen. „Weil ich ziemlich sicher bin, dass meine Tante Mr. Pecks Telefonnummer in ihrem privaten Telefonbuch zu stehen hat. Also komme ich schneller an die Nummer von Peters Großvater als du.“

„Du schuldest mir was“, murmelte Bob. „Du rufst mich zurück, sobald du mit Mr. Peck gesprochen hast?“

„Natürlich“, versicherte Justus. Falls weder Jeffrey noch Mr. Peck etwas von Peter gehört hatten, würden sie Pläne für eine Suche machen müssen; und falls Peter bei einem von beiden war, würde sie Pläne dafür machen müssen, wie sie den Schaden wieder gut machen konnten, den Justus‘ Drängen an diesem Nachmittag offenbar angerichtet hatte.

Bob holte tief Luft. „Dann bis gleich.“

Als Justus auflegte und sich umdrehte, fand er Tante Mathilda hinter sich in der Tür zu Küche stehen. Sie hatte das kleine Notizbuch in der Hand, dass sie als ihr persönliches Telefonbuch nutzte und bereits die richtige Seite aufgeschlagen, als sie es ihm entgegen hielt.

Justus starrte sie vollkommen überrumpelt an.

„Wenn es nötig ist, dann können wir Peter auch ganz hier bei uns aufnehmen.“ Tante Mathilda begegnete seinem Blick ernst. „Einen eigenen Schlüssel hat er ja schon. Und das Gästezimmer können wir für seine Bedürfnisse einrichten.“

Justus schluckte schwer, aber das half weder gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals noch gegen das Brennen in seinen Augen. „Danke“, brachte er nach einem Moment heiser hervor. „Ich…“

„Uns ist seit Monaten klar, dass etwas im Argen liegt. Ich habe gehört, was du zu Bob gesagt hast. Wenn wir früher gewusst hätten…“ Sie unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Justus holte tief Luft. „Wir hatten bis heute auch nur sehr begründete Vermutungen. Peter … ist nicht sehr gesprächig.“

Tante Mathilda nickte. „Ruf Mr. Peck an. Wir können später darüber sprechen, was Titus und ich tun können, um Peter zu helfen.“

Justus nahm das Telefonbuch entgegen, aber ehe er nach der Nummer sah, umarmte er seine Tante. „Danke“, wiederholte er mit belegter Stimme.

Sie strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Du hast einen Anruf zu tätigen. Und dann werden wir darüber beraten, wie wir alle zusammen Peter helfen können.“

Justus nickte, als er sich von ihr löste und nach der richtigen Telefonnummer suchte auf der Seite, die sie ihm aufgeschlagen hatte. Er wusste, dass er mit der Unterstützung seiner Familie hätte rechnen müssen, und dennoch war er überwältigt davon.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Mr. Peck sich am Telefon meldete.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Peck. Hier ist Justus Jonas.“

„Justus!“ Mr. Peck klang überrascht. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Peter. Sie haben nicht zufällig etwas von ihm gehört?“

Mr. Peck schwieg für einen langen Moment. „Peter ist vor etwa zwanzig Minuten hier angekommen und bat mich, heute Nacht hier schlafen zu können.“

Justus konnte ein erleichtertes Ausatmen nicht zurückhalten.

„Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, was passiert ist“, fuhr Mr. Peck fort. „Hatte Peter Streit mit seinen Eltern?“

„Was hat Peter denn erzählt?“, wollte Justus zögernd wissen.

„Im Grund nichts“, stellte Mr. Peck fest. „Das einzige, was er gesagt hat, ist dass er wirklich nicht nach Hause will.“

Justus atmete schwer aus. „Ich weiß nicht … Ich habe mit Cotta gesprochen und das hat Peter so wütend auf mich gemacht, dass er weder hier bei mir noch bei Bob schlafen will, wie er es sonst tut. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es hilft, wenn ich Ihnen erzähle, was passiert ist.“

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte für eine lange Zeit Schweigen. „Cotta wie der Inspektor mit dem ihr befreundet seid?“

„Ja.“ Justus biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe als Freund mit ihm gesprochen, nicht in seiner Rolle als Polizist. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das für Peter einen Unterschied macht.“

„Ich nehme an, seine Hand war kein Unfall“, stellte Mr. Peck mit dunkler Stimme fest.

„Darüber haben Peter und ich sehr unterschiedliche Meinungen“, murmelte Justus. „Vielleicht spricht Peter ja mit Ihnen. Aber bedrängen Sie ihn nicht. Das habe ich getan und er ist davon gelaufen, sobald ich ihm für einen Moment den Rücken zugedreht habe.“

„Ist mein Schwiegersohn für diese Verletzung verantwortlich?“

Justus holte tief Luft. „Nein.“

Erneut schwieg Mr. Peck für einen langen Moment. „Ich verstehe.“

Justus schluckte schwer, nicht sicher ob Peters Großvater das tatsächlich tat. „Ich bin erleichtert, dass Peter bei Ihnen ist. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als er einfach so verschwunden ist.“

„Ich werde mich um Peter kümmern.“ Justus hörte Mr. Peck tief durchatmen. „Und um die Probleme, die es offenbar im Haus meiner Tochter gibt. - Ich bin sehr froh, dass Peter solch treue Freunde in dir und Bob gefunden hat.“

Justus hatte keine Ahnung, was in den kommenden Tagen geschah. Aber am Vormittag des folgenden Samstags fand er sich mit Bob, Peter, Cotta und Mr. Peck im Haus der Shaws wieder, während sie Peters Zimmer zusammen packten und all seine Sachen zum Haus seines Großvater hinüber fuhren.

Cotta war die Aufgabe zugefallen, Peters Eltern in Schach zu halten, die dem Treiben mit finsterem Blick folgten. Wann immer Justus sie einen Protest hervorbringen hörte oder sie versuchten Peter in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln griff der Inspektor entschieden ein und brachte sie zum Schweigen. Justus hätte wirklich gern gewusst, was zwischen den Shaw, Mr. Peck und Cotta im Vorfeld zu Peters eiligen Umzug geschehen war, aber er hatte schnell verstanden, dass er auf diese Frage keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Onkel Titus hatte ihnen seinen Transporter geliehen und nachdem alle von Peters Sachen in Taschen und Kisten verstaut waren, brachten Mr. Peck und Peter diese schon einmal zu Mr. Pecks Haus, während Justus und Bob begannen Peters Möbel auseinander zu bauen. Dabei hätte ihr Freund mit seiner verletzten Hand ihnen ohnehin nicht helfen können und beim Haus von Peters Großvater wartete Jeffrey, um beim Entladen des Transporters zu helfen.

„Das ist nicht sehr zufriedenstellend“, murmelte Bob finster, während sie das Gestell des Bettes auseinander bauten.

„Es bringt Peter aus der Situation in diesem Haus heraus“, erwiderte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Und letztendlich ist das das Wichtigste. Er muss nicht mehr hier her zurück kommen, außer er entscheidet aus freien Stücken, dass er seine Eltern besuchen will.“

Bob schnaubte. „Und derweilen kommen sie einfach ungeschoren davon.“

Justus seufzte tief. „Ich weiß. Das ist …“

„Sie sehen nicht einmal ein, dass sie diejenigen sind, die etwas falsch gemacht haben!“, sagte Bob aufgebracht. „Stattdessen tun sie so, als würde Peter einen unnötigen Aufstand machen und ihr Leben ruinieren! - Hast du gehört, was sein Vater vorhin zu ihm gesagt hat?“

„Und ich habe auch gehört, wie Cotta ihn in seine Schranken verwiesen hat. Und noch wichtiger, Peter hat das auch gehört.“ Justus sammelte die Schrauben, die er und Bob gelöst hatten, gewissenhaft in einer kleinen Schachtel, während Bob die Bretter an die Wand neben der Tür lehnte. „So hart es ist, dass Mr. und Mrs. Shaw nicht bestraft werden, für Peter ist es so vermutlich besser.“

„Es ist besser zuzusehen wie die Personen, die für seine Verletzungen verantwortlich sind, ungeschoren davon kommen?“, fragte Bob ungläubig.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Er will ja schon mit uns nicht darüber sprechen, was hier vor sich gegangen ist. Glaubst du, er wäre bereit vor einem Richter auszusagen, was seine Eltern getan haben?“

„Nein“, musste Bob zugeben.

„Und Peter müsste aussagen, selbst wenn wir tatsächlich handfeste Beweise hätten und nicht nur meine Beobachtung von dieser Woche“, fuhr Justus fort. „Und er müsste vorher mit Polizisten reden. Und vermutlich mit Leuten vom Jugendamt. Und im Zweifel hätte er während dieses ganzes Prozesses hier wohnen bleiben müssen.“

Bob seufzte. „Schon gut. Ich weiß ja, was du sagen willst. Ändert nichts daran, dass ich es frustrierend finde.“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Mir geht es nicht viel anders. - Aber ich bin auch froh, dass doch so schnell eine Lösung für die Situation gefunden wurde. Als ich neulich Abend bei Mr. Peck angerufen habe, habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass er die Sache einfach so in die Hand nehmen würde. Oder so erfolgreich damit sein würde.“

„Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit meinen Eltern an dem Abend danach“, berichtete Bob. „Sie wären bereit gewesen, Peter bei uns aufzunehmen. Sie haben Peter schon vor Monaten einen Schlüssel zu unserem Haus gegeben.“

Justus nickte. „Ich habe vermutlich ein sehr ähnliches Gespräch mit Onkel Titus und Tante Mathilda geführt.“

„Ich habe nicht ein Mal daran gedacht mit meinen Eltern zu sprechen, seit Peter das blaue Auge hatte“, gab Bob mit gerunzelter Stirn zu.

Justus schluckte schwer. „Es hat sich schon wie ein Betrug angefühlt, mit Cotta über Peters Probleme zu sprechen. Und ich hätte nicht mit meiner Familie darüber gesprochen, wenn Tante Mathilda nicht mein Telefonat mit dir mitangehört hätte. Ich habe mich so über mich selbst geärgert, dass ich Peter vertrieben hatte.“

„Aber es hat zu etwas Gutem geführt“, erinnerte Bob leise.

„Hoffen wir, dass Peter das auch bald einsieht“, murmelte Justus.

Er wusste, dass das unter Umständen noch eine ganze Weile dauern konnte. Es war offensichtlich gewesen in den letzten Tagen, dass Peter unendlich erleichtert über die anstehenden Veränderungen war. Gleichzeitig beharrte er noch immer darauf, dass seine Verletzungen Unfälle und Versehen gewesen wären.

Es war wirklich keine Überraschung, erst Recht nachdem Justus an diesem Vormittag mehr als ein Mal erlebt hatte, wie Peters Eltern über und mit ihm sprachen. Justus erinnerte sich nur zu gut an das erste Gespräch mit Cotta, als sie auch darüber gesprochen hatten, dass psychischer Missbrauch noch sehr viel schwerer zu erkennen war als physischer und dass dessen Folgen länger im Verborgenen liegen konnten.

Mr. Peck hatte sich offensichtlich mit Cotta zusammen getan und Justus hoffte einfach, dass der Inspektor dafür sorgen würde, dass Peters Großvater seinem Enkel die Hilfe zukommen lassen würde, die er brauchte. Justus hatte nicht einmal eine Idee, wie das aussehen würde, aber es war auch nicht an ihm, eine Lösung dafür zu finden.

Bob und Justus für ihren Teil würden sich zurück halten müssen bis Peter bereit war, ihnen ihre Einmischung zu verzeihen. Es war nicht ihr Freund gewesen, der sie dazu eingeladen hatte, bei diesem Umzug zu helfen, aber er hatte sie zumindest auch nicht fort geschickt, als sie in Onkel Titus‘ Transporter angekommen waren.

Justus hatte entschieden, das als positives Zeichen zu sehen. Am Abend würden er und Bob ihren Freund zum Spiel der Basketball-Mannschaft begleiten; auch wenn Peter nicht mitspielen konnte würde er seine Teamkollegen anfeuern und Bob und Justus hatten vor Monaten begonnen Peter zu jedem Spiel zu begleiten, zu dem es ihnen möglich war. Es würde hoffentlich ein erster Schritt dahin sein, ihre Beziehung mit Peter wieder zu reparieren.

Justus ließ sich ächzend auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer fallen. Es war ein harter, anstrengender Tag gewesen, voller Kisten und Möbel, die zu schleppen gewesen waren. Und es würden weitere anstrengende Tage folgen, in denen besagte Kisten ausgepackt werden mussten, aber immerhin hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft alle Möbel aufzubauen.

Er sah zu Peter und Bob, die nicht weniger erschöpft aussahen als er sich fühlte. Die letzten fünf Jahre seit ihrem Schulabschluss hatten sie an unterschiedlichen Enden des Landes verbracht, jeder mit seinem eigenen Studium beschäftigt. Aber der Plan war immer gewesen letztendlich in den Raum von LA zurück zu kehren und es hatte keiner Diskussion bedurft zu entscheiden, dass sie sich zu dritt eine WG teilen würden.

„Ich hasse Umzüge!“, stellte Bob stöhnend fest.

„Der härteste Teil ist geschafft“, erwiderte Justus.

„Ha!“ Bob schmiss ein Kissen nach ihm. „Für dich ist das Schleppen vielleicht der härteste Teil! Morgen geht‘s ans Auspacken und ich hasse es jetzt schon!“

Peter lachte. „Die Erfahrung zeigt, dass zusammen auspacken sehr viel angenehmer ist, als wenn man damit allein ist!“

Justus nickte und musste unwillkürlich an das erste Mal denken, als sie zusammen Kisten nach einem Umzug ausgepackt hatten, als Peter nicht ganz sieben Jahren von seinen Eltern zu seinem Großvater gezogen war. Der kommende Tag würde mit Sicherheit fröhlicher und ausgelassener werden als das Wochenende damals es gewesen war.

Peter holte tief Luft, als sein Lachen verstumme. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich nie bei euch bedankt.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil es dafür keinen Grund gibt.“

Peter schnaubte. „Ich habe mich wie ein Arsch verhalten vor sieben Jahren und das tut mir Leid. Ihr habt mich gerettet. Und ich bin euch so dankbar dafür. Auch wenn ich eine Weile gebraucht habe, um das zu erkennen.“

„Du hättest das selbe für uns getan“, stellte Bob fest.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Natürlich. Aber…“ Er wandte unbehaglich den Blick ab. „Ihr wisst nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was in den … letzten zwei Jahren oder so, die ich bei meinen Eltern gelebt habe, passiert ist. Und ich will auch wirklich nicht darüber sprechen. Aber … Wenn ihr nicht eingegriffen hättet, dann hätte ich das einfach weiter ertragen und ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wo ich dann heute wäre.“

Justus verzog das Gesicht. Peter hatte tatsächlich nie mit ihnen darüber gesprochen und Justus wusste bis heute nicht einmal, wie Mr. Peck und Cotta Peters Eltern dazu gebracht hatten, dessen Umzug einfach zu akzeptieren. Am Anfang hatten Bob und Justus gelegentlich vorsichtig nachgefragt, aber Peter hatte weder über seine Eltern noch über seine Therapie, zu der Mr. Peck ihn am Anfang noch hatte zwingen müssen, reden wollen und irgendwann sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er auch niemals darüber reden würde.

„Ich war so unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass ihr die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite ward, egal was ich gesagt oder auch getan habe. Und bin es immer noch.“

Auf Bobs Gesicht legte sich ein etwas gedankenverlorenes Lächeln. „Eine Weile dachte ich, wir hätten dich zu sehr bedrängt und wir würden unsere Freundschaft verlieren. Ich war wirklich erleichtert, als du wieder öfter in die Zentrale gekommen bist und aufgehört hast, uns auszuweichen.“

Justus verzog das Gesicht. Er war sich sicher, wenn sie Peter damals den Raum gelassen hätten, nach dem verlangt hatte, dann wäre genau das geschehen.

„Wir haben diese Zeit überstanden! Und wir sind stärker daraus hervor gegangen“, erinnerte er ernst. „Kein Grund, der Vergangenheit nachzuhängen.“

„Sag mir nicht, du musstest nicht auch an meinen Umzug zu Großvater denken!“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Habe ich. Aber deine Eltern sind es wirklich nicht wert, dass wir unsere Zeit mit ihnen verschwenden oder mit dem was sie getan haben. - Es gibt so viel wichtigere Dinge. Zum Beispiel, wo wir unser Abendessen her bekommen!“

Bob lachte. „Ich habe gesehen, dass es einen Mexikaner hier um die Ecke gibt.“

„Ha! Gut Idee!“ Peter sprang auf. „Ich bezahle. Morgen dürft ihr euch zwischen euch ausknobeln, wer bezahlen wird. Ich bezweifle, dass wir Lust haben werden, einkaufen zu gehen.“

„Ich gehe liebend gern einkaufen, wenn ihr dafür meine Kisten auspackt!“, warf Bob ein.

„Vergiss es!“, erwiderte Justus lachend. „Ich höre mir nicht Wochen lang dein Gejammer an, wenn du nicht weißt wo du deine Sachen finden kannst!“

Bob seufzte gequält. „Und ihr nennt euch meine Freund. Wirklich!“


End file.
